Daughter of Death
by kakashi92
Summary: a story of love, loss,pain and suffering. will she still have hope at the end? sorry the summary sucks, i don't want to give too much away.worth reading though. R&R PLEASE!


**Chapter 1**

_A blood curdling scream rebounded off the damp, rotten walls of the cramped cell as the curse hit again. Again and again the curse hit the young girl before her bloody and beaten body finally gave in and lay unconscious on the cold stone floor. Her still empty eyes watched her father unseeingly as he leaves the room without a second glance._

Harry potter woke up with a start, drenched in sweat as he recalled his dream of a tortured girl around his age, chained to a wall and at the mercy of Lord Voldamort. _**I need to talk to Dumbledore about this. **_He got ready and dragged his best friend Ron into the warm, inviting kitchen of the Burrow where they were met by Ron's twin brothers Fred and George; they were identical down to the last freckle. "What's wrong harry? You're all pale" one twin asked and as Mrs and Mr. Weasley entered the room he proceeded to recount his dream to them.

* * *

In another part of England in an old worn down house basement, a girl had awoken from her comatose state on the cold stone floor. She stared up at the ceiling. It was strange; she could have sworn that she was being watched while he was torturing her this time._**Hmm maybe there is still a slither of hope left for me**_. She lifted herself up and leaned against the blood stained wall. As she stared at the weak, mouldy and worn door, she began to sing.

I was...  
Born to the blood of the angels  
Born through the veil of a storm  
Born without love inside me  
Born with a need to perform  
Born out of vengeance  
Born out of scorn  
Born out of hatred  
Out of love torn  
Born with a mission  
Born with a drive  
Born with a need  
With a will to survive

Cause I'm a Daughter of Death  
From my very first breath  
I'm a Daughter of Death  
Blood red as Macbeth  
I'm a Daughter of Death  
Living filthy mess  
I'm a Daughter of Death  
Just a Daughter of Death

I was...  
Raised from burning ashes  
Raised with tragic crime  
Raised from cries of chaos  
Raised on borrowed time  
Raised by the darkness  
Raised by the night  
Raised by the vultures  
By the claws of fright  
Raised to be hated  
Raised to be loved  
Raised to be doomed  
By the powers above

Cause I'm a Daughter of Death  
From my very first breath  
I'm a Daughter of Death  
Blood red as Macbeth  
I'm a Daughter of Death  
Living filthy mess  
I'm a Daughter of Death  
Just a Daughter of Death

Now it's time to show you  
What I'm really all about  
No more pretensions;  
No more frothing at the mouth  
There's no use hiding  
All my sins deep inside  
I'll wear them on my shoulder  
Like a badge of pride

Cause I'm a Daughter of Death  
From my very first breath  
I'm a Daughter of Death  
Blood red as Macbeth  
I'm a Daughter of Death  
Living filthy mess  
I'm a Daughter of Death  
Just a Daughter of Death

* * *

Mr. Weasley contacted Professor Dumbledore and informed him of the situation and location. "Send everyone to Grimald Place; I shall take a team to investigate immediately." As soon as he had finished talking to Arthur Weasley over the flu network Albus Dumbledore gathered a few members of the Order of the Phoenix and left for the abandoned house where the once handsome Tom Riddle's father lived before his untimely demise.

* * *

She could hear footsteps from above her along with muffled voices as she finished her song. A sudden fear consumed her as it always did. _**It's too soon. He doesn't come this often! What if it's Malfoy again! No, I can't do that. Not again.**_ She fought against her restraints and fresh blood pooled her wrists and trailed down her arms before dripping to the floor. Reality hit her as she realized just how weak she had become. _**I give up**_. The young girl hung her head in defeat and waited for the sadistic bastard to come and press her for the information that she didn't have.

* * *

Remus, Tonks, Kingsley and Dumbledore entered the old building. They searched the second and first floors. The house was empty. They were about to leave thinking they may have the wrong residence when Remus brought them to a halt. "Listen carefully, do you hear that?" they all listened and could just about hear the strained voice of a woman. It was a beautiful voice but one that was strained by a dry thought and years of little use. As they listened to the singing, tears welled up in Tonks' eyes as she listened to the lyrics. The song came to a close and they began to discuss.  
"That was a beautiful voice"  
"A beautiful song"  
"Where did it come from"  
"Below us I think"  
"I see, well lets go and see then shall we?" Professor Dumbledore led the way down the steps and into the dark room. The wizards all illuminated there wand tips and walked towards the centre of the room. Remus noticed the smell of blood that smothered the room before he locked eyes with a young girl chained to the wall with a look of pure shocked mixed with fear and hope.

* * *

I noticed the light that was emanating over by the door from the corner of my eye. _**They always use candlelight not want light.**_ Curiosity got the better of her and she looked up only to lock eyes with bright amber. Just from the warmth that radiated from these eyes she felt safe. She looked away towards an old man with a long white beard and sparkling blue eyes behind half moon spectacles; she couldn't help but be mildly comforted by his presence.  
"Hello my dear, my name is Albus Dumbledore and these lovely people are..." she grinned as he introduced them one by one, she couldn't help it. She was going to be safe; she was going to be free!  
"Hello Albus, my name is Tash Riddle" a collective gasp resonated off the walls. There was a thick silence before the petite witch Tonks asked out loud to no one in particular "I would have thought that idiot would have come up with something a little more oh I don't know, Evil?" Tash just laughed before it turned into a strangled cough.  
"No, he has a thing about anagrams." There was a light chuckle from Dumbledore as he flicked his wand in her direction. She flinched noticeably before she realised that he had ridden her of her shackles.

She attempted to stand but failed and collapsed a foot away. Remus picked her up and they departed. Dumbledore enquired as to what her whole name was and what it meant.

"My name is Tash Mori Marvolo Riddle and it means 'I am lord Voldamorts heir'" she paused before saying "guess I didn't turn out to be the perfect little death eater daughter he wanted."

* * *

**ok theres the first chapter, please let me know what you think of this one. R&R!!!!!!!!!!!**

oh by the way the anagram does work ;P

**kakashi92**


End file.
